


Tongue Tied

by justaphage (DancingDragon42)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Getting Together, Hazeapalooza, Johnson the metaphysical goalie (cameo), Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, and that reason is porn, for the dumbest possible reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/justaphage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indeed, Jack had missed Hazeapalooza his first year on purpose, and the next two years it seemed either no one remembered he had missed out, or no one wanted to challenge their Captain. Either way, Jack had been okay with that before.</p>
<p>At this particular moment though, he’s wishing he had gotten this out of the way some other time. Yes, he was aware that this was a thing that gets him, but if literally anyone but stupid, fucking perfect, Eric Bittle was the one to tie his hands, things would have been much less—um—exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [The Hazeapalooza episode](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/104298007568) features mostly naked dudes kneeling with their hands tied, so I wasn't about to let that go to waste.
> 
> Also, apparently the beginning of this is not in line with how Ngozi says everyone gets to Faber, but eh, I hadn't read the notes when I started.
> 
> No beta, so feel free to gently let me know if there are any mistakes :-)

Jack wasn’t about to tell Shitty this, but yes, he had missed Hazeapalooza his first year on purpose. Johnson had taken him aside, warned him what was going to happen and said, “If there’s any of that you aren’t ready to deal with, you might want to consider going out of town two weekends from now.”

And yeah, Jack didn’t feel comfortable getting drunk  _or_  explaining to the entire team why he couldn’t just yet. So, he made himself scarce that weekend.

Johnson had  _also_  said, “It’s better for the plot if you miss it anyways,” but he was a really good goalie, so Jack had learned to just let that weird shit slide.

* * *

The next two years it seemed either no one remembered he had missed out, or no one wanted to challenge their Captain. Either way, Jack had been okay with that at the time. At this  _particular_  moment though, he’s wishing he had gotten this out of the way before.

Yes, he was aware that this was a thing that gets him, and he knew it was going to happen. But if literally anyone but stupid, fucking perfect,  _Eric Bittle_  was the one to tie his hands, things would have been much less—um— _exciting._

From the second Bitty had come at him with the tape pulled out and a smirk on his face, Jack was on fire. By the time he had one loop of tape around his wrists, Jack was shifting his weight around, trying to find any way of standing that made his growing issue less obvious.  _Crisse,_ did they really have to be half naked for this?

It feels like an eternity with Bitty so close to him. Jack tries to level his breathing _,_ but his mind keeps providing him with half-formed images of him dropping to his knees or his bound hands inned above his head. _Everything’s fine, no one’s noticed; the team is going to go out in the cold and his little problem would settle—_

“Think that’ll hold you?” Bitty asks as he tugs playfully on the tape on his wrists.

 _Merde,_ that smirk should be illegal. Jack squeezes his eyes shut, trying his best to erase that tantalizing image from his mind.  _It is not a sex thing. Do not make this weird. It is not a—_

“Jack, are you okay?”

The gentle touch of Bitty’s hand on his arm startles Jack to open his eyes. The mischievous look from a moment before has been replaced by one of concern. Jack winces. It has never been more obvious that he does not deserve this man. He’s just trying to be helpful, and Jack can’t stop perverting it, imagining him whispering gentle words in his ear, checking in as he holds Jack down on the bed…

“Hey, if this is freaking you out, none of us is going to make you do it.”

Well, freaking out is probably an accurate description, even if the true cause is probably not what Bitty thinks. 

“I’ll let you out, I’m sure Shitty can think of something else to do,” and then Bitty reaches for his hands, and so he has to look down, and then of course he…sees. 

“Oh!” It’s more of a squeak than anything else. They stare stunned at each other and Jack is pretty sure he’s just as red as Bitty.

“Sorry, I…” He wants to run, maybe lock himself in his room and not come out until hockey season. Bitty’s still cradling his wrists in one hand though, so he can’t and maybe he shouldn’t. “I mean I have a thing for…” God, why is this so damn difficult? He can’t seem to force a single coherent phrase past his lips, so he gives up and just gestures weakly at Bitty with his bound hands. 

“Oh,” Bitty whispers, “for being tied up or for...” and then quieter still “…me?”

In terms of embarrassment, he’s already standing in his boxers three feet from the entire hockey team with a waning erection, so he might as well go for broke. 

“Well…both.” 

Jack can’t even bring himself to look at Bitty’s reaction. This could either be the worst or best decision he’s ever made, and it all comes down to what happens next.

“Lord that’s a hell of a thing to spring on a guy.” 

That’s—well it’s certainly not good. He doesn’t want to lose it with everyone here and ruin their fun, but he can feel the tension building in every nerve of his body. Why does he have to fuck up everything in his life? Couldn’t he just ask his crush out like a normal person, not— 

“Hey, hey Jack, come back to me honey.”

Jack manages to pry his eyes open again. Bitty is still close, resting his hand on Jacks arm.

“I was just surprised that’s all.” Bitty ducks his head, “But I like it—I mean, like you, too.” 

When he looks back up, his face is impossibly redder than it was before, but he is smiling. The miracle of Bitty’s smile is that it so often washes away Jack’s grief. It’s how he knew months ago. But now, this particular smile, it means something more. He can feel the corners of his own mouth curling up until they are both just grinning ridiculously at each other. It’s enough that he doesn’t notice the rest of the team has finally managed to subdue Dex and Nursey until Shitty starts hollering.

“ALRIGHT, Let’s get these Frogs fucked up! Everyone out the—Bitty why is your man not wearing his blindfold?” 

Fucking Shitty. 

Bitty chuckles and pulls a piece of fabric from his back pocket in a mockery of seduction.

“So Mr. Zimmermann, how do you feel about blindfolds?”

* * *

As it turns out, Jack feels pretty good about blindfolds.

Especially when it means Bitty keeps taking his arm and resting his hand on the small of his back. Also, sometimes his hand is definitely deliberately  _lower_  than Jacks back in a way that really seems to promise they will be continuing their conversation later. 

Probably the best thing though, is how Bitty seems to oscillate between teasing and gentle concern that he might overstep Jack’s boundaries. It’s sweet and also it’s exactly the reason he feels safe wanting this with him.

The thrill of it all makes him bold. He thinks he manages to chirp Shitty more in that one evening than probably their whole friendship. Even the Frogs’ fawning over him seems cute rather than draining. They’re all good guys really. If he could manage to ease up like this more often, it could be a good year. Even better if something really is developing with Bitty.

So, he lets himself be dragged all over the campus and smiles the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, now for the porn part of this pwp. Thanks to the folks at the Antidiogenes club for helping me write my first smut.
> 
> Update: I have now attempted [some art for this story](https://justaphage.tumblr.com/post/146257766733/got-a-new-stylus-and-trying-to-learn-how-to-art)

The crowd stumbles back to the Haus sometime after 1AM. By college standards, he knows it’s not actually that late, but the Frogs are fading fast and, well, they’ve lived up to the phrase bitch-ass shitfaced.

Bitty sidles up to him as soon as Shitty declares the initiates released to put their clothes back on.

“You aren’t drunk, right?”

“Nah, three drinks in four hours. I’m good.” Jack’s always really fucking grateful that somehow a team of frat bros get why he can’t do any more than that, but tonight it’s for a different reason. “What about you Bitty?”

“I decided it might be worth keeping myself able to consent.” He says, feigning casual.

Everything that Jack had been keeping at bay while they were out comes flooding back at once. This could really happen tonight, all he really has to do is get out of his own way.

“Is that something that still interests you?”

Jack’s throat is suddenly bone dry, but he manages a desperate, “yes, please.”

Fortunately, that seems to be all the encouragement Bitty needs before he’s snatching Jack’s wrists and practically dragging him up the stairs. They move quickly through the crowd and it doesn’t seem at all inconspicuous, but the team is drunk and Jack can’t bring himself to care right now. There is nothing in his head but Bitty shoving him into his room, slamming the door and yanking him down into a desperate kiss. Jack can’t do much but let Bitty take what he wants, and it is _exactly_ what he needs.

When they do break apart, they’re both grinning. Jack wishes his brain would cooperate so he could say something, anything, to convey how wonderful it is. Nothing comes out, so he instead launches himself back into the kiss.

This time, Bitty’s hands roam Jack’s body, the sensation on his bare skin driving him wild. At once he wants his own hands free to touch and doesn’t want to give up the wonderful feeling of Bitty in control.

As if on the same wavelength, Bitty seems to remember his predicament and runs his hands down to the tape still trapping Jack’s wrists, “Do you want to keep this on?”

There’s a small part of him that says no, that says he should make their first time fit some ideal of romantic, but he also has the opportunity to fulfill two long-standing fantasies at the same time.

He decides to be greedy.

“Leave it, please I want—“ Speech fails as Jack is assaulted with visions of just how many things he wants with Bitty, many of them too noisy or elaborate for late night at a frat house. Instead, he buys himself a little more time to sort himself out by distracting Bitty with more kissing.

“You want what, Jack?” He’s just barely pulled back from the kiss so that their lips still brush when he talks. It’s doing nothing to help Jack’s concentration. “Come on now, if you want to do this, you gotta tell me what you like.”

When he doesn’t get an answer, Bitty pulls back on Jack’s hair so their eyes meet. It must be the hair tug, because somehow that’s when his brain short-circuits and he blurts out, “I want you to fuck my mouth,” before he really knows what’s happened.

There’s a split second where Bitty looks startled, but then he is kissing Jack with renewed vigor, trailing his mouth down Jack’s neck and pressing their bodies together. He finds that sweet spot behind Jack’s ear sucks. It’s almost enough that he forgets the plan all together; he might come with just this and the miniscule friction he’s getting from Bitty’s thigh.

“Well then,” Bitty says, reaching back to grab a pillow from his bed and dropping it at his feet, “get on your knees Jack.”

He drops like a sack of flour. Definitely not a good idea to forget about the plan, in fact, this may be Jack’s best plan ever—and he’s big on plans.

Their height difference puts his head level with Bitty’s hipbone. It’s perfect for him to lean in and mouth at his dick through the layers of fabric. This brings a satisfying whimper from Bitty, who then strokes his fingers gently along Jack’s face.

It’s been forever since he’s had anything like this—and to have it with Bitty—he wants at once to savor every moment and push him to take Jack as roughly as possible.

“Jack you,” Bitty stutters out, “you look so beautiful like this. Lord, do you know this is almost exactly what I was thinking about when you were kneeling on the ice; can’t believe I get to actually have it.”

“Take your pants off and you _will_ have it.”

“Lord, so impatient.” Bitty steps back and cocks his hip, “maybe I should just make you wait like this.”

“Bitty, _come on_ ” He’s going for firm, but it come out more of a whine.

It works just the same though. Bitty chuckles a little as he strips his shirt over his head then slowly lowers the zip on his cutoffs. He’s making direct eye contact as he slides his boxers down, so he must catch the way Jack licks his lips when his cock finally pops free. It’s taking every bit of will power to keep from lunging forward, but he is rewarded for his patience.

Bitty slides his hand back into Jack’s hair and he leans into the touch.

“Tap my leg if you need me to stop, okay?” Jack demonstrates that he can and nods, although it turns more into rubbing his cheek into Bitty’s palm. He can feel his mind slipping down into that sweet silence that so often eludes him. There’s nothing left but Bitty and the tight press of the restraints against his wrists telling him he doesn’t have to decide anything.

They stay like that for just long enough that Jack is wondering if Bitty is going to do something, but then he feels him gently press his head forward. It’s all the direction Jack needs to lean in and press a kiss to the jut of Bitty’s hip. Once his lips meet soft skin, it is impossible to stop. He trails kisses as far down as he can reach, then licks his way back up his inner thigh to suck at the sensitive crease where his leg meets his body. Above him, Bitty is making sweet, desperate sounds, little moans and gasps interspersed with his name.

Entranced by his partner’s reactions, Jack keeps exploring. His movements occasionally brush Bitty’s erection, but he pointedly does not put is mouth to it. He wants Bitty desperate enough to _make him._

From the way his hands are frantically clenching in Jack’s hair, he may well be close to succeeding. He keeps at it until finally a gentle scrape of his teeth down Bitty’s thigh makes him _growl_ and pull back on Jack’s hair.

“ _Open,”_ he demands. Jack’s chin immediately drops. Bitty runs his thumb along Jack’s bottom lip, looking positively _ravenous._ Whatever he’s thinking, Jack definitely wants, but Bitty still takes a moment and asks, “This okay?”

 _“God, yes.”_ It comes out desperate and needy, but he can’t bring himself to care because Bitty is gripping his dick and pressing past Jack’s parted lips.

His thrusts are slow and shallow at first. Jack obediently moves his head with Bitty’s gentle guidance, enjoying the catch of his lips until his spit slicks them up enough to slide easily. As the pace picks up, he steals a glance upwards and finds Bitty watching him. His gaze is intense, almost astonished. To see someone want him like that, to see _Bitty want him like that,_ Jack can’t contain the moan that escapes him.

That seems to set Bitty off as well. He bites his lip around a groan and clenches his fingers tighter in Jacks hair. Their arousal feeds on itself and builds. Every sound Jack makes seems to push Bitty towards a desperate roughness that only leaves him wanting more.

Just when Jack is sure he must be getting close, Bitty pulls him back and grips the base of his own dick tightly. It’s possible Jack whimpers a bit at the loss.

“Where do you want me to—?” Bitty gasped out between panting breaths.

Jack’s in so deep, his hoarse voice comes out without him really knowing. “In my mouth. God—Bitty, please—“

He’s cut off with the suddenness of Bitty pulling him back in, barely managing to get his mouth open wide in time. This time, he finally pushes Jack all the way down until his cock presses on the back of his throat. His body simultaneously fights the intrusion and pulses even more blood to his own neglected erection. All Jack can do is grip at Bitty’s leg with his bound hands, riding out the sensation until he’s pulled back for a desperate breath. 

Bitty repeats the pattern, holding Jack down then releasing him just as he thinks he might not be able take anymore. Things are getting sloppy and Jack knows he’s making ridiculous sounds, but he can’t bring himself to care. He can feel Bitty shaking with the force of his pleasure—pleasure that Jack is giving him. His dick is so hard it nearly hurts and his boxers have long since been soaked through with pre-cum, but what he really wants is to see Bitty come apart. He knows he’ll get his after. They way he’s feeling, Bitty might not even need to touch him. 

“Jack, I’m gonna—” Bitty pants. He pulls back just enough for Jack to groan a muffled assent around him and then twists his fingers tighter in his hair and comes.

Jack tries his best to swallow it all down, only a small amount escaping when Bitty gentles his hold to a caress and slips out from his lips. As Bitty comes back to himself, Jack rubs his face against his thighs. He stays leaning there after he’s cleaned off, just enjoying the contact. Despite not having come yet, his own arousal feels far away, drowned out by the vision of bliss above him.

With a sweet smile, Bitty runs his hands down along Jacks neck out to his shoulders and gives a gentle tug upwards. “Come up here Jack. I need to kiss you—you were so good for me.”

His legs are a bit unsteady from kneeling, but Jack gets to his feet as fast as he can at that. Bitty catches his lips for a moment before he can reach his full height, then pauses to lift Jack’s bound wrists so he can tuck into the circle created by his arms.

It’s a thrill to finally have Bitty in his arms, even if he can’t quite get his hands on him. Jack uses what leverage he can get to pull Bitty flush against him. The sudden pressure on his dick after so long untouched is nearly unbearable. His hips move of their own accord, rubbing desperately against Bitty.

“Come on, let me take care of you, sweetheart,” Bitty says and reaches for Jack’s boxers.

“ _Crisse,_ yes.”

Pleased at Jack’s response, Bitty gingerly lifts the waistband of his boxers over his leaking cock and pushes them off, then finally, _finally,_ wraps his hand around Jack’s cock. One stroke is enough to have his knees collapsing, but he manages to stay upright by leaning his weight into Bitty. It feels like no time at all before he’s spurting over his fist, making a mess of both their stomachs.

“There you are, so good for me,” Bitty soothes, “Let me see your hands.”

Jack lifts his arms back over and holds them out for Bitty. While he works at the tape, Jack nuzzles against his neck. He knows he’s making the angle more difficult, but he can’t bear to lose the contact. It’s always been like this after sex for him. Maybe it’s the brain chemicals, or maybe it’s because he only wants to do it with people he already cares about. It hadn’t exactly been the best fit with Parse’s fast-living style, but he doesn’t want to think about that now. Bitty doesn’t seem to mind at all though; he just keeps murmuring little reassurances as the tape removal pulls hairs off of Jack’s wrists.

When he’s done, Bitty balls up the tape and turns for the trash can but Jack catches him. Now that he’s got his hands free, Jack relishes the feeling of Bitty’s cheek cupped in his palm as he pulls him in for a gentle kiss.

“Oh, Jack…” Bitty trails off like he was going to say something else, but just got caught up beaming at him. Jack can’t help smiling back.

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

 If possible, that makes Bitty smile even wider. “Of course you can! I mean—I’d love that. Just let me—“ He bends to pick the pillow off the floor, then uses the mussed pillow case to wipe them both off and pitches it at his hamper and the tape at the trash. Neither makes their goal, but now Bitty doesn’t seem as inclined to step away to fix that.

 “C’mere.” Jack takes his hand, and then flops backwards onto the bed so that Bitty ends up splayed across his chest.

“Oof, _roughing_ , Mr. Zimmerman,” Bitty chirps, but curls up with his head on Jack’s chest just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and in the morning they had a serious discussion about their likes and dislikes, agree to date and be adorable for ever. The team is def oblivious because that is there style.
> 
> Also, IRL, folks, use condoms for oral if you don't know the STD status of your partner. Assuming you can trust him because you are friends has been known to backfire.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr at [justaphage](https://justaphage.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek! Actual porn in the next chapter I promise. Come say hi on tumblr at [justaphage](https://justaphage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
